


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

rich,....,,,,,.tocuhed mcihael.,,,.,,;,

"nf..,,..,,,harder faddy" mitchel maonsef

"no bicyh" then rich flew off ibto yhe sunset


End file.
